FA00080
//April 12// 土曜日。 Saturday. 今日は創立記念日か。 Today is school foundation day. もう少し寝ていたい。 I wanna sleep a bit more. //"I wish" sounds like he realizes he couldn't do it. and he didn't remember yet he had an appointment. --Frank// なんでこんなに眠いんだろうか。 Why am I so tired? 【孝平】「……あー、あれか」 Kouhei : "Ah, that's right." 副会長と話した後、自分の部屋に戻ったものの、うまく寝つけなかったんだった。 After that talk with vice president, I couldn't fall asleep. 寝なおそう。 I'll sleep just a little more. ……待てよ。 ...Wait a second. 今日は何かあったはずだ。 I feel like I've got something to do today. //flashback; must sync with FA00070// 【陽菜】「明日みんなで、街に行こうって話だよ」 Haruna: "We were talking about going into town together tomorrow." //flashback ends// 約束は１０時。 We agreed to meet at 10 AM. 時計を見る。 I look at the clock. ９時５８分。 9:58. 【孝平】「あと二分だとおおおぉぉっ！！？」 Kouhei : "Only two minutes left!!!" がばっ *jump* がさがさ（←服をあさる） *rustle rustle* (<-looking for clothes) ぬぎぬぎ（←着替えている） *rustle rustle* (<-changing clothes) 【孝平】「さ、財布は……あった！」 Kouhei : "Wallet, wallet.... aha!" ばたんっ *click* 【孝平】「はぁはぁ」 Kouhei : "Haa... haa..." 【孝平】「……はぁ、おは……はぁはぁ はぁ……よう」 Kouhei : "Haa... mor...ning." 【陽菜】「お、おはよう」 Haruna : "G... Good morning." 【陽菜】「大丈夫？」 Haruna : "Are you alright?" 【瑛里華】「おはよう、ぎりぎりセーフね」 Erika : "Good morning. You just barely made it." 【孝平】「まにあ……って、……よかっ、た」 Kouhei : "I ... made it? ...Good." 【かなで】「マニアってよかった？」 Kanade : "What did you make?" // mania? // nevermind, this makes more sense // //Kanade-san mistook "mania" for "mania...tte" (to be in time)// //i still don't like the flow here much, but can't think of better idea. mmm.... --Frank// 【孝平】「違い……ます」 Kouhei : "What? No, that's not what I meant." 【瑛里華】「あとは八幡平君ね」 Erika : "Only Hachimandaira-kun left." 【陽菜】「あ、来たみたい」 Haruna : "Ah, there he is." 【司】「おう」 Tsukasa : "Hi." 【瑛里華】「ぎりぎりアウトね」 Erika : "You didn't make it on time." 【司】「悪い、外に出る扉が見つからなくてな」 Tsukasa : "Sorry, I couldn't find the correct door to get out." 【孝平】「どんな言い訳だ」 Kouhei : "What kind of excuse is that?" 【かなで】「よしっ、揃ったところで行きますか～」 Kanade : "Good, now that everyone's here, let's go~" 心地よい天気だった。 Nice weather today. 穏やかな風が髪を撫でていく。 The pleasant breeze gently caresses my hair. //this line still sounds a little awkward to me. --Frank// 笑顔の守衛さんコンビに挨拶しつつ学院の外に出た。 We greet the pair of security guards on our way out. // gate keepers? security guards seems harsh -Aiikon// //how about "school guards" or just "guards"? security guards sound fine to me tho. --Frank// //and i move the "smile" part to the next line to emphasize their demon side. --Frank// 「金角・銀角」と呼ばれるこの二人、門限違反者に対しては鬼となるらしい。 They are called Ginkaku and Kinkaku. They're usually friendly but they can become demons if you break the curfew. ちなみに校門の門限は２１時。 The curfew is 9 PM. それ以降は門扉が閉じられ、そばにある通用口からしか中に入れない。 After that the main gate is closed and you must use the side gate instead. きしむ通用口を開けると、そこには腕組みをした鬼が……というわけだ。 Behind that gate await the demons with their arms folded.... or so I've heard. 【かなで】「こーへー、寝癖がふわふわ揺れてるよ」 Kanade : "Kouhei, your bed hair is in a mess." 【孝平】「後でどこかで直します……」 Kouhei : "I'll fix it later." 【かなで】「今、 直してあげる」 Kanade : "I'll fix it for you now." ぺたぺた。 *stroke stroke* 頭を撫でられる。 She brushes my head. 【かなで】 「うん、よしっ」 Kanade : "There." 【孝 平】「直りましたか」 Kouhei : "Is it better?" 【かなで】「あきらめた」 Kanade : "No, I gave up." 【孝平】「直ってないのか」 Kouhei : "You didn't fix it?" 【司】「むしろ悪化」 Tsukasa : "Actually, she made it worse." 【かなで】「ごめん」 Kanade : "Sorry." 【孝平】「いえ、気持ちは嬉しいです」 Kouhei : "Don't be. It's the thought that counts." // It's the thought that counts might sound better in English -Aiikon// //agreed --Frank// 後で直そう……。 I'll comb it later. とりあえず手櫛を髪に通した。 My hands will suffice for now. ふと、前を歩く副会長と陽菜を見る。 Vice president and Haruna are slightly ahead of us. 【瑛里華】「……趣味？」 Erika : "Hobbies?" 【陽菜】「うん。千堂さんは日頃どんなことしてるのかな、って」 Haruna : "Yeah. I'm just curious." //prev ver: "Yeah. I was just wondering what you do from day to day."; allow me to cut it short. --Frank// 【瑛里華】「フレグランス、かしら」 Erika : "Perfume, I suppose." 【瑛里華】 「部屋でアロマライト使ったりしてるの」 Erika : "I have a fragrance lamp in my room." 【陽菜】「アロマライト？」 Haruna : "Fragrance lamp?" 【瑛里華】「アロマオイルを熱する道具よ」 Erika : "It's used to heat up aroma oils." 【陽菜】「あ、見たことあるかも」 Haruna : "Oh, I think I've seen it before..." 【瑛里華】「それで、その日の気分で選んだオイルを蒸発させるの」 Erika : "And I choose different oils depending on how I feel each day." 【陽菜】「わかるな、そういうの」 Haruna : "I understand." 【陽菜】「私も入浴剤を気分で変えたりするの」 Haruna : "I use different bathing powders the same way." //it's dissolved into the bath before getting in// 【瑛里華】「ああ、入浴剤もいいわね」 Erika : "Ah, bathing powders are nice too." 【陽 菜】「千堂さんはどこで買ったりするの？」 Haruna : "Sendou-san, where do you get them?" 【瑛里華】「海岸通りに、専門店があるんだけど」 Erika : "There's a specialty store by the seaside." 【陽菜】「そのお店なら行ったことあるよ」 Haruna : "I've been there before." 【瑛里華】「入浴剤も置いてあるものね」 Erika : "Yeah, I remember them having bathing powders too." 【陽菜】「すごくお洒落でいいよね」 Haruna : "They really have a good taste, aren't they?" 【瑛里華】「そうね。店員さんも詳しいし」 Erika : "Yeah, and the shopkeeper is really well-informed." 【司】「女っぽい会話だ」 Tsukasa : "Sounds like a very girly conversation." 【孝 平】「俺たちは男っぽい会話でもするか？」 Kouhei : "So how about we have a very manly conversation?" 【か なで】「じゃあ牛丼について語ろうよ」 Kanade : "Then let's talk about beef bowls!" こっち側でいいのか、かなでさん。 Is it okay for you to be on our side, Kanade-san? //cut to the town// 【瑛里華】「キャンドルや香水、オイルの計量器具とかいろいろあるのよ」 Erika : "Candles... Perfumes... They even have measuring cups for oil there." 【孝平】「そうなのか」 Kouhei : "Really?" 結局、海岸通りに着くまで副会長たちの話を聞いていた。 In the end, we're listening to their conversation all the way. //lit., all the way along the seaside street// 知らないことばかりなので、意外と面白かったりする。 Because this is all new to me, it's surprisingly interesting. 【瑛里華】「凝り始めると道具がどんどん必要になってくるわけ」 Erika : "You'll need a bunch of different things for starters." 【陽菜】「けっこういい値段だったりするよね」 Haruna : "That could be expensive though." 【瑛里華】「そうなのよ」 Erika : "That's right..." 【瑛里華】 「だから少しずつ買ってるんだけど」 Erika : "That's why I bought them a little bit at a time..." 【孝平】「なんか大変そうだな」 Kouhei : "Sounds hard for you." 【瑛里華】「そうでもないわ、楽しいわよ」 Erika : "Not really. It's fun." 【陽菜】「私も今度やってみようかな」 Haruna : "Maybe I'll try it too." 【かなで】「お、いいねー」 Kanade : "Oh, that would be good!" 【陽菜】「お姉ちゃんも一緒にやろうね」 Haruna : "Onee-chan, you want to do it together?" 【かなで】「うんうん」 Kanade : "Sure, sure!" 【かなで】「えりりん、その時はやり方教えてね」 Kanade : "Eririn, you'll teach me about this stuff, right?" 【瑛里華】「もちろん」 Erika : "Of course." 【司】「……なあ、副会長変じゃねえか？」 Tsukasa : "Say, isn't vice president acting a bit strange?" 【孝平】「何が」 Kouhei : "How so?" 【司】「悠木にやたらと気を遣ってないか」 Tsukasa : "Don't you think she's acting overly familiar with the Yuuki sisters?" そうだろうか。 Really? 【瑛里華】「……そうね、ローズマリーがお勧めね」 Erika : "Well, first I'd recommend the rosemary." 【陽菜】「確か、記憶力が上がるんだっけ」 Haruna: "I heard rosemary was good for your memory." わからん。 I'm not really sure. 【孝平】「気のせいじゃ？」 Kouhei : "Just your imagination." 【司】「そうかね」 Tsukasa : "Maybe." 【瑛里華】「そこの二人も、香水とか買ってみる？」 Erika : "You two, aren't you going to buy some too?" 【孝平】「は？」 Kouhei : "Huh?" 【司】「やめてくれ」 Tsukasa : "Please stop." //too literal for me. --Frank// 渋い顔をした。 He gives her a sullen look. 【瑛里華】「男物の香水も売ってるわよ」 Erika : "They sell perfumes for men too." 【司】「俺はパス」 Tsukasa : "I'll pass on that." 【瑛里華】「あら、どうして？」 Erika : "Eh? Why?" 【司】「寿司屋の出前でご法度だ」 Tsukasa : "The sushi store I work for doesn't allow perfumes." 【孝平】「なるほど」 Kouhei : "I see." 【瑛里華】「それじゃしょうがないわね」 Erika : "Guess nothing could be done." 【かなで】「んじゃこーへーが買おう」 Kanade : "Then, Kouhei, you buy some!" 【孝 平】「いや、俺も別に……」 Kouhei : "No, I'm not really...." 【瑛里華】「かすかに上品な匂いがするのって魅力的よ」 Erika : "A faint but refined scent is charming." //might need some editing// 【陽菜】「いいよね、そういうの」 Haruna : "That's right." 【瑛里華】 「一度試してみたら？」 Erika : "Don't you want to try it just once?" 【瑛里華】「みんなで選んであげるわ」 Erika : "Let's pick something for him, everyone." 【孝平】「はい？」 Kouhei : "...Sorry?" //don't change this line. script trouble. --Frank// 【陽菜】「あ、それいいね」 Haruna : "Yeah, that would be good." 【かなで】「エキゾチックなのにしようよ」 Kanade : "Let's try something exotic!" 【孝平】「どんなのですか？」 Kouhei : "Like what?" 【かなで】「ドリアンのにおい」 Kanade : "Like durian!" // (A durian is an incredibly smelly fruit)// 【孝平】「最悪だ」 Kouhei : "That's the worst idea ever." 失神するほど臭いって聞いたぞ。 I've heard of people fainting from that smell. ぽん、と司が肩を 叩く。 Tsukasa taps me on the shoulder. 【司】「俺も選んでやる」 Tsukasa : "I'll pick something for you too." 【孝平】「楽しそうだな、おい」 Kouhei : "You're having fun, aren't you?" //おい shows a little disapproving. how to convey this to the readers?// 【かなで】「んじゃ、まずその店に行く？」 Kanade : "Then let's get to that shop first." 【瑛里華】「先に必要な物を買って、最後のお楽しみにするって手もあるわね」 Erika : "Let's look for necessary stuff first and save the fun for the last." 【かなで】「ふむふむ」 Kanade : "Yeah, yeah..." 【司】「おい、孝平」 Tsukasa : "Hey, Kouhei." 【孝平】「どうした」 Kouhei : "Yes?" 【司】 「いや、あれ」 Tsukasa : "That." 司が顎で指した先。 He motions with his chin. 【桐 葉】「……」 Kiriha : "..." 【瑛里華】「あれは、紅瀬さんね」 Erika : "That's Kuze-san..." むすっとした顔で言う。 She sounds disgruntled. そういえば、数学の試験だけ紅瀬さんに勝てな いって話だったな。 Yeah, Haruna said Kuze-san was the only one to score higher than her in math. 【陽菜】「買い物かな」 Haruna : "Is she shopping?" 【孝平】「ちょっと違うような」 Kouhei : "Doesn't look like it." 店を窺うでもなく、歩くでもなく。 She's not looking at any shops, and she's not walking around. 流れていく人の波を、ぼんやり見ているだけの ような。 She's only looking at the people passing by. 服装を除けば、教室にいるときと変わらない表情だ。 Apart from her clothes, she looks exactly like she does in class. 【司】「待ち合わせかな」 Tsukasa : "Is she waiting for someone?" 【孝平】「ま、そんなとこか」 Kouhei : "Maybe..." 【かなで】「あれが、紅瀬」 Kanade : "There she is, Kuze." きらりと目が光る。 Kanade-san's eyes suddenly shines. 【陽菜】「知ってるの？」 Haruna : "Do you know her?" 【かなで】「遅刻と早退の常習犯。現在、国際指名手配中」 Kanade : "Her name is in the International Police's Most Wanted List, for habitually coming to class late and leaving class early." //most ppl don't know what Interpol stands for. should we just go with "International Police"?// 【陽菜】「国際……」 Haruna : "International..." 【孝平】「遅刻で海外逃亡しないだろ」 Kouhei : "Did she go overseas and do that too?" 【かなで】「名前は？」 Kanade : "What's her first name?" 【陽菜】「桐葉さん」 Haruna : "Kiriha-san." 【かなで】「『きりきり』か」 Kanade : "Kirikiri, eh?" 【孝平】「はい？」 Kouhei : "...Sorry?" //don't change this line. script trouble. --Frank// 【かなで】「じゃあ行ってくる」 Kanade : "Then, I'm off!" 【孝平】「どこへ？」 Kouhei : "Where are you going?" 問い返した時には、もういない。 She's gone before I could finish. 【かなで】「きりきり～、逮捕だ～」 Kanade : "Kirikiri~ you're under arrest~!" たったったった。 *thud thud* 不思議な名前を叫びながら、紅瀬さんに突進していく。 She runs towards Kuze-san, calling her by a weird name. 【桐 葉】「……」 Kiriha : "..." 当の紅瀬さんは気づかない。 Kuze-san doesn't notice. つーか、自分を呼ばれてるってわからんだろ、あれじゃ。 Like she doesn't even know someone's calling her. がしっ *grab* 【かなで】「げっと！」 Kanade : "Gotcha!" 【桐葉】「なっ」 Kiriha : "What?" たったったった。 *thud thud* 【かなで】「連行しました！」 Kanade : "I'm taking you to interrogation!" かなでさんが紅瀬さんを連れて戻った。 Kanade-san leads Kuze-san to us. 【桐葉】「……どういうことかしら」 Kiriha : "What is the meaning of this?" 俺たちの顔を見渡し── She glares at us. そして、副会長のところで視線が止まった。 Her gazes stops at vice president. 大変重い空気。 She's emitting a very unfriendly aura. 【陽菜】「ご、ごめんね、うちのお姉ちゃんが……」 Haruna : "I... I'm sorry, my sister..." 【桐葉】「悠木さんのお姉さんだったのね」 Kiriha : "She's Yuuki-san's older sister?" 【かなで】「そーだよ」 Kanade : "Yup." 【桐葉】「大変ね」 Kiriha : "I feel sorry for you." なんとも言えない表情をした。 She had an indescribable expression on her face. 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei: "Yeah." 【かなで】「笑顔で同意しない」 Kanade: "Don't agree with a smile on your face!" 【瑛里華】「紅瀬さん、お久しぶり」 Erika: "Kuze-san, it's been awhile." 【桐葉】「あら」 Kiriha: "Ah." 【瑛里華】「休日も数学の勉強をしてるのかと思ってた」 Erika: "I thought you'd be studying math on a holiday too." 【桐葉】「特に勉強の必要ないから」 Kiriha: "I don't really need to study." 【瑛里華】「お暇なら、一緒に買い物でもしない？」 Erika: "Well, if you're free, why don't you come shopping with us?" 【桐葉】「あいにく、大切な用事があるから」 Kiriha: "Sorry, I have something I need to take care of." 副会長に一瞥くれて、紅瀬さんは立ち去った。 She gives the vice president one last glare and leaves. 【かなで】「ちょっと変わった子だね」 Kanade : "She's a strange girl." 【孝 平】「かなでさんには負けますけどね」 Kouhei : "You're not really one to talk." 【かなで】「……（怒）」 Kanade : "...(mad)" ぎゅ～ *squeeze* 【孝平】「いだだだ……」 Kouhei : "It hurts!" ほっぺたをつねられた。 She pinches my cheek. 【かなで】「よしっ」 Kanade : "All right!" 【かなで】「盛り上がったところで、買い物に行こう」 Kanade : "Now, after all that excitement, let's go shopping!" these two line might need more editing. --Frank// どこで盛り上がったのか。 What excitement? 【瑛 里華】「とりあえず、どこに向かいましょうか」 Erika : "Where should we go first?" 【陽菜】 「孝平くんに、お店を案内しながら回るのはどうかな」 Haruna : "Let's show Kouhei-kun around the shopping district." 【瑛里 華】「そうね。そうしましょ」 Erika : "Okay." 【瑛里華】「なにか買いたいものはある？」 Erika : "Is there anything you want to buy?" 【孝平】「生活用品とか」 Kouhei : "Just household stuff." 【瑛里華】「それなら、私がいいお店を知ってるから案内してあげるわ」 Erika : "I know some good shops for that." 【孝平】「助かる」 Kouhei : "Thanks." 【瑛里華】「優しい副会長でしょ？」 Erika : "I'm a nice vice president, aren't I?" 【孝平】「まあな……」 Kouhei : "I guess..." 【瑛里華】「なんで目を逸らすのよ」 Erika : "Why did you have to look away when you said that?" そんなに近寄られたら、誰だって目線を外すだろ。 If you're this close, anyone would have to look away. 【かなで】「それじゃ、えりりん案内よろしくっ」 Kanade : "Well then, lead the way, Eririn!" 【瑛里華】「任せて。それじゃさくさく行きましょ」 Erika : "You can count on me. Let's go at once." 【瑛里華】「時間は限られてるんだから」 Erika : "We're under a time limit here!" 【かなで】「はーいっ」 Kanade : "Okay~!" //cut to seaside park// 一通りの買い物をすませ、休憩がてら公園に立ち寄った。 After we're done with shopping, we stop by the park to take a rest. 【かなで】「海のくせに……波をちゃぷちゃぷさせてわたしを誘うなんてっ！」 Kanade: "You're only the sea, and you dare call out to me with those splashing waves?" //she's looking down at the sea lol.// 【かなで】「生意気だ～っ！」 Kanade: "Know your place~!" 一目散に海へかけだすかなでさん。 Kanade-san runs full speed toward the sea. あっという間に点になった。 She's become a speck in the distance before I know it. 【孝平】「あの人、ガンシューティングのゲームでも突撃しそうだな」 Kouhei: "She's running like some suicide squad in a shooting game." 【司】「そうな」 Tsukasa: "Yeah." 【司】「俺、一休みするわ」 Tsukasa: "I'm going to go take a nap." とベンチに横になる司。 He lies down on the bench. 【陽菜】「私は、飲み物買ってくるね」 Haruna: "I'll go get something to drink." 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei: "Yeah." 陽菜の背中を見送る。 She walks off. 【瑛里華】「香水、気に入った？」 Erika: "Do you like the perfume?" 自分の手首の匂いを嗅ぐ。 I sniff at the perfume on my wrist. いい匂いがした。 It smells nice. 買い物袋の中には、同じ匂いのする小瓶が入っている。 There's a small bottle of it in my shopping bag. 【孝平】「悪くないけどな」 Kouhei: "Not bad." 【瑛里華】「微妙な反応ね」 Erika: "That's an ambiguous answer." 【孝平】「どこで使えばいいのかわからん」 Kouhei: "I don't really know when to wear it." 【瑛里華】「誰かと出かけるときにでも、使うといいわ」 Erika: "You can wear it anytime you go out." 【孝平】「なるほど」 Kouhei: "I see." 【瑛里華】「それで、欲しい物はちゃんと揃ったの？」 Erika: "So did you get everything you wanted?" 【孝平】「だいたいは」 Kouhei: "Just about." 【瑛里華】「ならよかったわ」 Erika: "That's good then." 【孝平】 「あそこの店、品揃えいいな」 Kouhei: "The shop there has everything I need." 【瑛里華】「ええ、便利でしょ」 Erika: "Yeah, it's convenient, isn't it?" 【瑛里華】「他にも欲しい物があったら教えて。お店を紹介できるかもしれないから」 Erika: "If there's anything else you need let me know. I might be able to tell you where you can get them." 【孝平】「ありがとう」 Kouhei: "Thanks." 【瑛里華】「お安いご用よ」 Erika: "It's not a big deal." 【孝平】「この公園にはよく来るのか？」 Kouhei: "Do you come to this park often?" 【瑛里華】「買い物だけして帰ることが多いかな」 Erika: "Only after shopping, before going home." //does this line need some editing? --Frank// 【孝平】「そっか」 Kouhei: "Is that so?" //there's already too many "i see" --Frank// 【瑛里華】「でも、なかなかいい場所ね」 Erika: "But this is a nice spot, isn't it?" 副会長は、軽く笑って海に目をやる。 The vice president looks at the sea with a smile. 【瑛里華】「また機会があったら来てみるわ」 Erika: "I want to come here again if I have a chance." 【孝平】「いつも忙しいのか？」 Kouhei: "Are you usually busy?" 【瑛里華】「ま、ほどほどにね」 Erika: "Well, a bit." 【瑛里華】「行事の前なんかは、日曜でも作業があるし」 Erika: "Before school events, we work every day except Sunday." 【孝平】「そっか、大変だな」 Kouhei: "Really? That's tough." 【瑛里華】「好きでやってることよ」 Erika: "It's something I like to do." 【孝平】「また、みんなで買い物に行くような話が出たら、声かけるよ」 Kouhei: "I'll to call you if we decide to come shopping again." 【瑛里華】「ええ、よろしくね」 Erika: "Sure, thanks." 軽く笑って海の彼方へと目をやった。 I smile at her I and look out towards the ocean. //already too many "smile"s too. D: is there a way around it? --Frank// 日光を反射し、無数の星が散らばっているかのように輝く水面。 The light reflecting in the water's surface looks like stars in the sky. 潮の香りを含んだ風が吹き抜けてゆく。 The wind carries the smell of the ocean to my nose. //is this line a bit awkward? --Frank// その風に乗って飛来した渡り鳥が、遊歩道の手すりに止まった。 The birds swoop down and land on the railing along the road. 【孝平】「来てよかったかもな」 Kouhei: "I'm glad I came here." 【瑛里華】「買い物？」 Erika: "Shopping?" 【孝平】 「いや、この島に」 Kouhei: "No, to this island." 【瑛里華】「どうして？」 Erika: "Why?" 不思議そうに覗き込んだ。 She looks puzzled. 【孝平】「今までの場所はちょっと窮屈だった からさ」 Kouhei: "At first, I though it was a bit cramped." 【孝平】「いろいろあったけど、今は悪くない気がする」 Kouhei: "But many things happened, and it's not so bad now." 【瑛里華】「なによ、悟ったような顔して」 Erika: "You sound like you've achieved enlightenment." 【瑛里華】「まだ来たばっかりでしょ」 Erika: "You just got here, didn't you?" 【孝平】「この先も、今日みたいな日が続いてほしいだけさ」 Kouhei: "I hope everyday from now on is nice and sunny like this." 気軽な調子で言った。 I said lightheartedly. こんなに安らいだ気分になるのは、島に来てはじめてだ。 This is the first time since coming to this island that I've been so relaxed. 副会長の問題が解決して、胸のつかえが取れたのが大きいのかもしれない。 Because the incident with vice president has been settled, it's like a great weight off my chest. 【瑛里華】「一つ言っておきたいことがあるのよ」 Erika: "I have one thing I would like to say." 【孝平】「なんだ？」 Kouhei: "What is it?" 【瑛里華】「うちの兄さんのこと、気をつけた方がいいわ」 Erika: "Be careful of nii-san." 【孝平】「それは、どういう意味で？」 Kouhei: "What do you mean by that?" 【瑛 里華】「なにか企んでいるみたいだから」 Erika: "I think he's plotting something." 【孝平】「また罠か」 Kouhei: "Another prank?" 【瑛 里華】「その程度ならまだマシね」 Erika: "If it were just that I wouldn't have been worried." 【孝平】「まいったな、風呂場より酷いのか」 Kouhei: "Worse than what happened in the bath?" 【瑛里華】「真面目に聞いて」 Erika: "Be more serious and listen to me." 【瑛里華】「昨日手を繋いだこと、忘れてないわよね」 Erika: "You haven't forgotten our promise yesterday, right?" 【孝平】「もちろん」 Kouhei: "Of course." 思い出すと、気恥ずかしい。 It's a little embarrassing to remember it. 【瑛里華】「平穏な日々を送りたいと本気で思っているなら、協力して」 Erika: "If you really want to spend everyday peacefully like this, we must work together." 【瑛里華】「兄さんが何をしてきても、二人でなんとかするの」 Erika: "No matter what nii-san is going to do, we'll get through it." 【瑛里華】「いいわね？」 Erika: "Okay?" 副会長が真剣な目で見つめていた。 She gives me a stern look. 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei: "Yeah." 気圧されるようにうなずく。 The pressure forces me to agree. どんなとんでもないイタズラをする気なんだ、あの人は。 What is he possibly up to? とりあえず警戒しておこう。 Guess I'll have to stay alert for now. 【陽菜】「ただいま」 Haruna: "I'm back." 【瑛里華】「お帰りなさい」 Erika: "Welcome back." 【陽菜】「はい、好きなの取ってね」 Haruna: "Here. Take whichever you like." 差し出された手には、缶が五本。 There are five cans in her hands. 【かなで】「わたしこれ」 Kanade: "I'll take this." 【司】「俺はコーヒーだな」 Tsuaka: "I'll have the coffee." いつの間にか二人も戻っていた。 These two came back before I could noticed. 【孝平】「サンキュー」 Kouhei: "Thank you." 小銭を渡してジュースを手にする。 I pay her and take the can of juice. 【かなで】「じゃあ、これ飲んだら帰りますかー」 Kanade: "Let's head back after we finish these." 【陽菜】「はーい」 Haruna: "Okay." 【孝平】「そうだな」 Kouhei: "Yeah." 【かなで】「いただきますっ」 Kanade: "Itadakimasu!" ごきゅごきゅごきゅ *gulp gulp gulp* 【かなで】「ぷは～」 Kanade: "Ahhh!" ２秒かかってない気が……。 It didn't even take her two seconds to finish it. 【かなで】「はい帰るよ」 Kanade: "Okay, let's go." 自由な人だった。 She sure does whatever she wants. //Switch POV to student council// 【征一郎】「検査結果が出たぞ」 Seiichiriou: "The test result is out." 【伊織】「どうだった？」 Iori: "What does it say?" 【征一郎】「やはり少し変わっているようだ」 Seiichirou: "As we thought, it's a bit strange." 【伊織】「それで瑛里華はメロメロになったってわけか」 Iori: "Have we figured out what makes Erika go crazy?" 【征一郎】「今のところ、それくらいしか原因が見あたらない」 Seiichirou: "Right now, we haven't found the cause." 【伊織】「ま、計画がうまくいけば、おいおいわかるだろうさ」 Iori: "Well, if the plan goes well, we'll be fine." 【征一郎】「やるのか？」 Seiichirou: "Will you really go through with it?" 【伊織】「予定通りにいくよ」 Iori: "Right on schedule." 【征一郎】「例のプランには問題があると思うが」 Seiichirou: "I think there's a problem with that plan." 【伊織】「瑛里華も邪魔する気満々だし、一気にカタをつけたほうがいい」 Iori: "I also know Erika won't like it, but it's best to settle this in one quick move." // This and the next line are a bit fuzzy for me -Aiikon// //i fix it a little. --Frank// 【伊織】「それに、どうせいつかは知ってもらわなきゃ困ることだ。のんびりやっても意味ないさ」 Iori: "And sooner or later he'll know. There's no point in wasting time." 【征一郎】「なるほどな」 Seiichirou: "Indeed." 【伊織】「んじゃ、行きますか」 Iori: "Then, shall we start?"